Lothlórien (Biome)
Lothlórien, also known as the Golden Wood, Lórien, Dwimordere and Laurelindórenan, is home to the Galadhrim Elves. This biome features mallorn trees with silver bark and falling golden leaves, and Galadhrim Elves live in the treehouses on the huge trees extending above the canopy. Occasionally, grand Elven treehouses will appear, in which a Galadhrim lord can be found. Lothlórien is also home to two flowers unique to this biome, the Elanor and Niphredil. Like the Shire it is a land free of evil creatures. Quendite ore is found in this biome. White butterflies that emit glowing blue trails are found here exclusively. No snow or rain falls here. Lothlorien is located in the Vales of Anduin, south of the Gladden Fields and north of Fangorn Forest. This biome has been known to cause trouble for players concerning lag. This is due to the vast quantity of trees, that must be rendered in a short space of time. These issues can be easily avoided by lowering your render distance and setting your graphics to fast. Further information can be found here. Lothlorien is a marvel out of older days, preserved by the power of Nenya, the Elven ring of adamant. In the center of the wood is Caras Galadhon, home to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, who wields the Elven Ring (but are not yet present in the mod.) Upon entering this biome you gain the achievement "The Golden Wood." Sub-biomes Lothlórien Edge This sub-biome borders the main forest. While the normal sized Mallorn Tree grow here, oaks make up the majority of the greenery in this area and large Mallorns spawn only rarely. There are also none of the normal Lothlorien structures. It also contains some features of The Vales of Anduin, such as Larch trees and horses spawing. Additionally, as of beta 22, the Lothlorien edge includes separate flowers, hills and clearing variants within itself. This part of Lothlórien is intensely patrolled by Galadhrim Wardens, to counter the continuous threat of invasions from Gundabad and Dol Guldur forces. Lothlorien_Edge_Clearing_B26.png|Lothlórien Edge Clearing Variants The entire Lothlórien biome is a Forest biome with the following variants: * Standard - Normal Lothlórien (Edge) forest biome. * Flowers - The fields and the undergrowth of tree clusters teem with Elanor and Niphredil flowers here. * Hills - A hilly landscape with a higher average elevation. * Clearing - Clearings in the surrounding forest without any trees and a typically flat surface. These areas offer the best opportunity to spot Galadhrim Smitties. Structures Three structures of the Galadhrim spawn in the Lothlorien biome, although they do not spawn in the clearings (due to the lack of trees) or in the edge biome. *Elven Treehouse - Treehouses in the large mallorns accessed by a ladder. They contain Galadhrim crafting tables, beds, and a chest. Galadhrim Elves live here. *Grand Elven Treehouse - Larger Elven treehouses home to Galadhrim Lords, from whom you can hire Galadhrim Elves. They are larger and are accessed by staircases. They also contain Galadhrim beds and crafting tables. *Galadhrim Elven Smithies - Cicular structures made out of Galadhrim bricks. They contain several Elven Forges, anvils, Galadhrim crafting tables, regular crafting tables and a 2 small chests filled with loot. A Galadhrim Smith spawns inside. Mobs This biome is home to Galadhrim Elves, and due to their vigilant guard, and the power of the Elven Ring Nenya and its bearer Galadriel, no orcs spawn here. *Galadhrim Elf - "Tree-people" who live in the Golden Wood of Lothlorien. They are Elves and can be male or female. * Galadhrim Warden *Galadhrim Elf Warrior - Galadhrim who have chosen to protect their land. They wield Galadhrim swords and wear Galadhrim armor. *Galadhrim Lord - Traders from whom you can hire Galadhrim Elves, warriors, and archers. They spawn in Grand Elven Treehouses. *Galadhrim Smith - Traders that spawn in Galadhrim Smithies. They can buy minerals and other materials and sell Galadhrim armor and equipment. *Butterflies - Butterflies spawn here with a trail of blue light coming from them as they fly. This is a trait unique for Lothlorien. Mining All the normal ores generate here, but as with Lindon, Quendite ore generates here as well. Quendite is required for Galvorn ingots and Elven Portals, so Lothlorien can be an important biome for good players. Vegetation In Lothlorien, the grass is a rich shade of green, due to the Elven Ring's power. Mallorn trees grow here, with silvery bark and golden leaves. Oak trees also grow occasionally. Some huge mallorns are home to Elven and Grand Elven treehouses. The only flowers flourishing here are Elanor and Niphredil. Lothlorien is altogether a very beautiful place, filled with light day and night. Trivia Despite the apparent fertility, no Rabbits inhabit this biome. ---- Category:Biomes Category:Lothlórien Category:Good Category:Elves Category:Environment Category:Galadhrim Category:Rhovanion